


Ikemen desu ne

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Mocking, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teaching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Nadie te dijo nunca que eres divertido cuando nadas?”“¿Divertido cómo? No, nadie me lo ha dicho. Sin embargo, nunca he nadado bastante de llamar la atención.”“Pareces una ranita. Eres graciosísimo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ikemen desu ne

**Ikemen desu ne**

**(Guapo, ¿verdad?)**

Yuya reía, a carcajadas.

Yuri estaba a menos de un metro por él, y se abría camino en el agua de manera graciosa, teniendo cuidado de no dejar que la cabeza acabara bajo la superficie.

Tenía qué no haberse dado cuenta de la razón porque el mayor estuviera riendo, pero cuando lo alcanzó le echó una mirada curiosa.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, agarrando la cámara por sus manos, filmándolo unos momentos y sonriendo, antes de bajarla.

Yuya siguió riendo, alejándose y dejando que lo persiguiera, observándolo con atención.

“Perdone.” le dijo, entre las risas, parándose otra vez. “¿Nadie te dijo nunca que eres divertido cuando nadas?”

Yuri levantó una ceja, alcanzándolo.

“¿Divertido cómo? No, nadie me lo ha dicho.” hizo muecas, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Sin embargo, nunca he nadado bastante de llamar la atención.”

Yuya le sonrió, poniéndole las manos en las caderas y tirándolo hacia sí mismo.

“Pareces una ranita. Eres graciosísimo.” se burló de él, pellizcándole la nariz con los dedos.

El menos sonrojó violentamente, frunciendo los labios y mirándolo furiosamente.

“¿Qué significa que parezco una ranita? ¡Yuu!” se lamentó. “No está muy bien que lo diga, ¿sabes? Nunca he aprendido a nadar bien, ¿y qué? Al menos me mantengo a flote, que me parece algo más que suficiente.” remarcó, practico.

El mayor no tuvo éxito de retenerse, echándose otra vez a reír.

“No quería ofenderte. Pienso que sea algo muy agradable, en cambio, eres realmente tierno.” lo miró en los ojos, tratando de poner una expresión bastante convincente que Yuri no se enfadara mucho. Para ayudarse, lo apretó más contra de sí, mirando rápido alrededor antes de agacharse y besarle los labios. “Y, de todas formas, si quieres podría enseñarte al menos el estilo libre. Eso es simple, no tendría que tomar mucho tiempo.” propuso.

Yuri hizo mala cara.

“No sé. ¿A que sirve? No tengo ocasiones para nadar.” lo pensó unos momentos, antes de dejar aparecer su sonrisa traviesa. “Y, entonces, no confío mucho en tus cualidades como enseñante, Yuuyan.”

El mayor se encogió de hombros, siguiendo acariciándole las caderas en un movimiento circular, destinado a convencerlo.

“Bien, creo que sería interesante por una vez, yo que enseño algo a ti, ¿no? Quizás no soy mejor de lo que crees.”

Tuvo que luchar un poco más con las dudas del menor, pero al final tuvo éxito de convencerlo.

Se movieron en una esquina deserta de la piscina, no queriendo enojar a nadie, y Yuya trató de recordarse rápidamente como le había sido enseñado a nadar, queriendo utilizar el mismo método con Yuri.

Le agarró las caderas, invitándolo a mover los brazos y las piernas según sus instrucciones, pero veía claramente como él menor fuera reluctante a poner la cabeza bajo el agua, como si no tuviera éxito de tomar el tiempo para respirar.

Suspirando, lo dejó, pasándose una mano detrás el cuello.

“Espera.” le dijo, pidiéndole de mirarlo. “Mira como lo hago yo, y cuenta cuando levanto la cabeza para respirar. Y sobre todo...” rio bajo. “Está tranquilo y no tenga miedo, el agua no va a comerte si pones la cabeza abajo, ranita.” se burló de él, antes de entrar enteramente en agua.

Cuando alcanzó a Yuri otra vez, lo vio acogerlo con aire absorto, un labio apretado entre los dientes.

“¿Qué?” preguntó. “¿Hay algo qué no está claro?”

El menor sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose.

“No. No, entiendo lo que tengo que hacer, entiendo cuando tengo que levantar la cabeza, es que...” tomó unos pasos en adelante, mirándolo de una manera que el mayor encontró extraña. “Eres guapo, Yuya.” admitió, en fin.

“¿Qué?” el mayor se salió los ojos, sorprendido por la improvisa declaración por parte de su novio.

Lo pensó unos momentos.

Efectivamente, Yuri nunca le había dicho que lo encontraba guapo. Yuya se lo decía, habitualmente, cada vez que lo miraba y lo pensaba le dijera cuando lo encontrara maravilloso.

Nunca había dejado que esa discrepancia fuera un problema, y siempre se había dicho que al final, si estuviera con él, no tenía que encontrarlo feo.

Ahora que lo oía, sin embargo, descubrió que le gustaba mucho la sensación que le daban esas palabras.

Se sonrojó él también, no teniendo éxito de esconder una sonrisa satisfecha.

“Bien, sabes...” murmuró, incómodo. “¿Gracias?” dijo, poco convencido, tratando de pensar en cómo sólitamente le respondiera Yuri.

El menor rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Lo siento, no quería asombrarte. Me doy cuenta que no te lo digo a menudo, pero no es que no lo piense. Sólo es que...” comenzó a justificarse, antes que el mayor lo interrumpiera.

“No me has asombrado. Sólo me has sorprendido, eso es todo. Bien, quizás hasta que no lo he oído nunca he pensado que me encontrara realmente...” se paró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Dímelo otra vez, ranita.” lo provocó, murmurando, apretándolo otra vez contra de sí.

“¡Deja de llamarme así!” protestó Yuri, tratando en vano de escaparse de su agarre. “No eres divertido.”

“Ranita.” repitió, al sonreírle y al agacharse para besarle la frente.

“Eres horrible. Un monstruo. Y deja pronto de llamarme de esa manera.”

Yuya se mordió un labio, agachándose así de tener los ojos al mismo nivel de los suyos.

“Soy horrible, ¿ranita?”

Yuri se sonrojó, sorprendido por la manera como lo estaba mirando el mayor.

“Sí. Eres...” murmuró, antes de suspirar, frustrado. “Eres guapo, ¿vale? Es obvio que te encuentre guapo, idiota, o no sería aquí. ¿No?” cruzó los brazos al pecho, finalmente teniendo éxito de alejarse. “Y no me llamar de esa manera.”

Yuya fue tentado de seguir provocándolo, pero al final renunció, levantando los brazos en señal de rendida.

“Vale, tú ganas. Voy a parar.” se extendió para besarle otra vez los labios, antes que el menor pudiera protestar. “Pero a mí me gusta ranita. Creo que sea muy indicativo.” no renunció a decirle, estropeándole el pelo bañado y sonriéndole, de manera tan tierna que probablemente Yuri no quiso remarcar cuanto no le gustara.

“Me rindo. Llámame cómo crees.” dijo, dejándose ir contra de él, la cabeza apoyada a su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

Yuya le acarició la espalda y se calló, no sintiendo la necesidad de añadir nada.

Sentía en su mente el rastro de las palabras de Yuri, lo sentía decirle que era guapo, y le gustaba demasiado pensar que, por una vez, pudiera dejarse mimar por atenciones símiles.

Podía dejarse ir a esa sensación y al abrazo del menor, ahora.

Al final, ambos los sabían, esa tarde había decididamente ganado él.


End file.
